The Curse
by TheLastShiningStar
Summary: Everyone has a nightmare, even someone like Sesshoumaru. What is his nightmare and what will happen if it becomes true? Based on my previous story 'Settlement' but not necessary to read that first. Also, this is just playing with ideas, not actual story.
1. The Curse

I don't own Inuyasha, only the villagers and that witch are the creations of my own mind XD

This is based on my previous story 'Settlement'. It's not necessary to read it first, but I will be glad if you will, it's just one chapter so it won't take you long. This is not sequel, but the stories are connected.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01 - The Curse<strong>

6 years ago

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Are you sure it's safe to go to that forest?" Jaken bothered me with this question all day, so I ignored him and continued in my way. Said forest was now right in front of us.

'Forest of Nightmares.' I thought to myself. It's said, no one ever returned from here alive. Human or demon, it makes no difference. No wonder Jaken was so scared, but for me, there's no reason to be concerned about it. It's, with no doubt, doing of some demon, which will be no match for me if he will dare to step into my way.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Please, don't leave me behind." I entered the forest without hesitation, unlike Jaken, who stopped right on the edge and refused to continue. I didn't care if he will follow me or not and soon his crying voice faded away.

After a while of walking I reached some old woman sitting in the middle of the path with her back turned to me.

"Get out of my way." I ordered. At first there was no reaction, but then she chuckled and turned to me.

"I know what your worst nightmare is." She laughed evilly and her voice made me flinch.

"What are you?" I asked. She wasn't a demon, but she wasn't even a human.

"You dared to come into my forest and now you'll pay for it." That voice again. Why does it have such effect on me?

"We'll see." I stated and ripped her apart with my claws. She didn't even try to dodge it and her head, now lying on the ground, started to laugh.

"You cannot kill me only with your claws. I am embodied nightmare and by this you sealed your fate. From now on you will live in your own nightmare." She continued laughing even when the parts of her body started to dissipate and when the last part of her body disappeared and her laugh fell silent a strong light blinded me and a sharp pain running through my whole body knocked me down.

I opened my eyes only to allow another strong light to blind me again. It was just the sunlight and my eyes adapted to it very soon. I wanted to get up, but my body was too heavy. Why am I so numb? And this place, it's so strange. I can't smell anything around me and the noises, they are all so low, like if I was under the water. No, that's not it, it's different.

I managed to sit up and my eyes fell on my hands. But it wasn't my hands, these were human hands. The wind blew a strand of my hair into my sight and my eyes widened in realization and fear. I looked at that black strand of my hair, and then noticed, that even my clothes changed into ordinary human. This can't be true, it must be just a nightmare.

"Nightmare." I whispered and recalled what that woman told me. 'From now on you will live in your own nightmare.' I closed my eyes and tried to convince myself that this is not real, but my senses told me the opposite. I sighed and stood up. I had a dry throat so I set out to the near pool.

The reflection on the surface made me stiffen for a second and I had to calm myself down by taking a deep breath, before I was able to get water in my hands and drink. I sat on the ground again and leaned against the stone.

I was aimlessly walking through the forest. It was already two days since I became human. How I hate only to think about it. I leaned against the tree. My body was so weak. I didn't eat anything from that day and I didn't get much sleep either. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about how hungry and tired I was.

"Hey man, are you alright?" I heard a male voice. I didn't pay much attention to him, until I noticed him stand right next to me. I opened my eyes and looked at the man in front of me. He seemed to be just an ordinary villager.

"Did you get lost?" He asked. I didn't take the trouble to answer him and started to walk again.

"Where do you think you're going? There's nothing in that direction." He stepped in front of me and made me stop. I sighed. He's right, I have no idea where am I going. This forest looks still the same, no matter where I go.

"Let me take you to our village. It's this way, not far from here." He pointed in the opposite direction than the way I just wanted to go. Am I really going to accept help from human? It probably can't be helped. I can't even tell which direction I should go and if I will stay like this, I would have to find some place where to stay anyway.

"Well, I won't force you if you don't want to come, but I guess you must be hungry and our women are great cooks." He stated unconcernedly and set out in the direction of the village. He went slowly, as if to allow me to catch up with him and I had to admit, that he is really good in convincing the others to do what he wants.

I followed him keeping a short distance between us. He didn't say or do anything, but I noticed that he smiled, when he confirmed that I am walking behind him. Soon we reached the edge of the forest where he stopped and waited for me to catch up with him. I didn't stop beside him, as he probably expected and instead continued walking without a pause. I knew he smiled again and the rest of the way to the village we went side by side.

"Akihiro, you're back!" A few women who noticed our arrival came running towards the man, who brought me here.

"Who is he?" One of them asked pointing at me.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "He probably got lost in the forest and I found him there a while ago, though he didn't say a word all the time." The women now gathered around me.

"Poor guy, he looks so enervated." One of them said and before I could even figure out, which one it was, another one grabbed my arm and dragged me somewhere.

"You must be hungry, but you're lucky, we just finished cooking." She smiled at me and soon we entered one of the huts. What's wrong with these people. They don't know me and still, they're doing their best to help me.

"Don't be shy, you can eat as much as you want." She put a bowl in front of me and when I didn't move, she continued. "But if you don't like my presence, I can leave." She suggested and without waiting for my answer, she smiled and left.

These people are really strange. I took the bowl and started to eat. It didn't taste bad at all, but it only made me feel worse, because it proved that I am really just a human now. I finished eating, laid on the ground and closed my eyes. I didn't expect to fall asleep, but to my surprise, I did.

"Look, he's sleeping." A woman voice woke me up. She tried to whisper but for some reason she was so excited that her voice would have awakened the dead. Why is she so excited anyway? Did she never see anyone sleeping?

"That's a good sign. Let's go, so we won't wake him up." The man, Akihiro I guess, said. I heard silent rustling and then everyone was gone. 'Too late.' I thought to myself and sit up. I felt much better now, but not only better. I felt stronger, not as strong as I am used to be, but much stronger than the last three days. Was this only temporary? Could it be, that my powers are returning?

I sneaked out from the hut and from the village. I knew they would have tried to stop me, so I didn't want them to notice me. I stood on the edge of the forest and watched the village. The noises and scents started to returning to me and soon I was back to my normal self.

"Now you are going to pay for these three days, witch." I growled and set out in the direction of the Forest of Nightmares. I reached that place in no time and saw Jaken who slept leaning against the tree. He must have sensed my presence, because he woke up and his eyes filled with tears.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You are alive! I thought you was dead! Please, forgive me my doubts! I wanted to follow you, but I was so scared! Shall we leave this horrible place now?" Jaken cried running around me fiercely.

"That's enough Jaken! Wait here!" I ordered and headed in the forest again. Now I won't let that witch to fool me again.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Please, don't leave me here alone again! You were gone for three whole days! Please, don't go in!" He cried again.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." I tried to convince not only Jaken, but even myself. That witch sure is dangerous. To think that she made me suffer from human weaknesses for three days. Unforgivable.

I met that woman on the very same spot as before. I stopped a few steps from her and waited for her reaction. I knew she will notice me soon enough.

"It's you again!" She turned to me with anger in her eyes. "You should be dead right now." She stated firmly and I smiled.

"I am not going to waste my time with a mere puppet like you again." I went around it and continued on my way. As I expected, it can't move from it's spot. Another puppet appeared in front of me not long after that.

"Stop right there and return to where you came from, while you can. If you keep going, I will send another curse on you and this time you won't make it alive." She tried to threaten me.

"If you could do so, you wouldn't have wasted your time with these useless efforts to stop me." I said calmly and kept walking. The one, who's controlling these puppets must be somewhere nearby.

I reached a small hut. 'This must be it.' I thought to myself and entered.

"How dare you! No one ever get so far!" The same woman as before yelled at me, but this one was real.

"Your curse isn't working anymore and it seems you can't use it twice at one person." I stated.

"It's impossible, how did you get rid of my curse?" She paused and then smirked. "No, it's still there. You just overpowered it for a while, but once it will gather enough power, it will start to work again." She watched me cautiously and probably guessed my intentions of killing her.

"Even if you kill me, it won't disappear, so now I am your only chance to free you from that curse." She added smugly.

"Are you going to take it off?" I asked unconcernedly, but she responded me only with her evil laugh.

"Then we have nothing to talk about." I ripped her into pieces and left the hut. So this is not the end? Will I become a human again or did she just try to save her life by telling the lie? It seems that only time will show the truth.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I am so glad you've returned. Are we going to leave now?" Jaken cut into my thoughts.

"Yes, we're leaving." I stated simply and I heard him sigh in relief

* * *

><p>A few more words about this story.<p>

At first I only wanted to write the story 'Settlement' in Sesshoumaru POV (this is planned for chapter 3) and add some explanation. But when I started to write this, it was too long for only one chapter and I've got more ideas about what could occur under these conditions (for now, I have ideas for at least 5 more chapters) and I kind of started to enjoy to write in Sesshoumaru POV. But the fact that I enjoy it doesn't mean that it is good, so please let me know what do you think about it. Both criticisms and praises are welcome ;).

One more thing. Don't ask me, why did he go into that forest in the first place. I have no idea, but it isn't important. XD


	2. New Name

**Chapter 02 – New Name**

5 years ago

"Move!" I ordered. Some low-leveled demon was feeding himself in the middle of the path. Not that I was concerned about his prey, but he was in my way. He turned at me and tried to attack me. I cut him with my whip and he ran away while shrieking.

"Serves you right! You should be grateful that Lord Sesshoumaru showed you his mercy, otherwise you would end up in pieces!" Jaken yelled at that fleeing demon.

No, that's not right. I intended to kill him, but my attack didn't reach the power, which it should have. Is this it? Am I going to turn into human again? So, that witch didn't lie after all.

"Jaken, don't follow me." I said without even looking at him and before he could raise any objections, I was gone. I headed to the village where I was a year ago. It was close and right now I didn't have any better idea where to go.

I was standing on the ridge above the village. I could feel that I am weaker any second and when the sun went down, I was already a human. If it will be like the last time, then it means, that I will be in this form for next three nights and days. Until then I will have to somehow manage to live among these humans.

I went down and stopped in front of the village. This is ridiculous. What am I doing? I was here hardly half a day a year ago. They won't even remember me. I turned to leave when a male voice stopped me.

"Hey man, is that you? Did you get lost again?" It was Akihiro, the man who found me in the forest last year. So, someone remembers me after all.

"Aren't you planning to sleep outside, are you?" He asked sceptically. "Come on, you can stay here if you want. I am sure nobody will have any objections." I sighed and followed him. This was, after all, why I came here in the first place.

"You know what?" He started to talk again. "Last year, when you was there, we were really worried, when we didn't find you in the morning. We searched for you all over the village and in the forests, but with no luck. You was in really bad state, so we thought, that you could have passed out somewhere, but when we didn't find you, we considered, that you probably just continued in your journey. Well, at least most of us reconciled this as a fact, unlike Yuuki, who searched for you for another seven days until she gave up." I looked at him questioningly and he continued.

"Yuuki is the one, who took care of you last year. And I guess that she has a crush on you." He smirked and I just turned my head away from him. As if some woman's crush on my person would have interested me. But somehow I felt pleased because of it. These human feelings are annoying.

"Ok, we're here, this is my kingdom." He spread out his hands to show me the inside of his hut. How can he call something like this 'kingdom'?

"I live here alone, because the others say that I am too talkative to live with someone in peace, so there's no problem for you to stay here. And because you don't talk at all, I guess we could become a great companions." He smirked again. If he won't stop with this, I swear I am going to kill him once I get my powers back. But on the other hand, I probably owe him for my life, no matter how much I try to deny it. I sat down and he started to talk again.

"I hope you won't disappear again like the last time. Our leader Haruki wanted to meet you so you must not disappoint him this time. And Yuuki will be glad to see you too." He winked at me and I just took a deep breath to keep myself calm. He is even worse than Jaken and that's saying something.

He didn't shut his mouth until he went to sleep and obviously, he didn't mind that most of the time I just ignored him. For a while I just enjoyed the silence and then fell asleep too.

Next morning he took me to their leader Haruki. Akihiro was blabbering from the first second we stepped in and at the certain point Haruki couldn't stand it anymore.

"Akihiro, you go to the forest for some firewood." He ordered.

"Ok, I got it." He responded, but before he left, he stopped beside me and whispered to me.

"They just can't stand my talking, that's why I am always sent to the forest for firewood." He chuckled.

"Akihiro!" Haruki shouted and he flinched.

"I am on my way already." He responded grumpily and left.

"So." Haruki now turned to me. "You are the mysterious stranger. Akihiro was talking about you quite a lot, but never said anything useful." Of course, how could he. He doesn't know anything about me either.

"Please, take a seat." He pointed beside him and I sat down.

"What's your name?" He asked. I just looked at him. Why should I tell him that, I am not going to spend much time here. I wouldn't have been here at all, if I didn't have to.

"Oh, that's right, Akihiro told me that you don't talk. You know, I really don't have any objections for you staying here, but I would like to know at least something about you." After a while of thinking I nodded to him. There's no much information he can get from me if I won't want him to know.

"Ok, just to be sure, you're not going to hurt anyone here, are you?" He asked carefully. I just smiled, that thought crossed my mind a few times, but for now I need them. It's hard to admit it, but it's true.

"Fine, I will trust you for now, but once I will find out, that you did hurt someone, I'll show you no mercy." He stated firmly and I kind of started to like this guy. He isn't careless like the others, but instead goes straight to the point in order to protect his people.

"Are you going to stay long?" He continued, when I confirmed to him that I am aware of his threat. I shook my head and with a few more questions he's got the answer, that I am going to stay for three days.

He continued in his questioning for a little longer and when he was satisfied, he let me go. He offered me to stay in his hut instead of Akihiro's and I accepted it without much thinking. Another night with that talkative guy would have caused me to kill him for sure. I knew, he didn't do it for my sake, but because he wants to keep an eye on me and I didn't blame him for it. He was probably the only one in this village, who was aware, that I could be dangerous for them in some way.

I left the hut and started to walk through the village. Most of the villagers greeted me with smile, but I ignored them. I found a quiet place near the river, where I sat down on the boulder. I am not going to spend more time than necessary, with these humans.

"Here you are!" A woman voice shouted right from behind me and I jumped in surprise. She wrapped her arms around me and then sat next to me.

"I've been searching for you. I was so happy, when I heard that you returned." She smiled. "Haruki told me, that you are going to stay for three days and because you didn't tell us your name, we chose one for you. It will be easier for everyone if you will have some. Do you want to hear it?" She still had her hand placed around my shoulder and looked at me with curiosity for my reaction. A name, huh? Whatever, they would use it anyway, even if I was against it. It's still better than if they insisted on finding my real name. I nodded to her and her smile widened.

"It's Michio. It means 'man on a journey', and while you seem to be traveling a lot, I think it suits you well." She put both her hands into her lap and blushed. "Actually, that name was my idea. Do you like it?" She asked shyly.

I looked at her. She stared at the hands in her lap and she was shaking a little. I didn't have any reason to be concerned about her feelings, but something inside me wanted to comfort her. I took her chin into my hand and turned her head to look at me. She seemed to be surprised by my actions, but when I smiled at her, she relaxed. She took my hand into hers and continued.

"I am so sorry, I didn't introduce myself yet. My name is Yuuki. We've met last year, do you remember?" I nodded and she smiled.

"I guess the lunch is ready, let's go." She stood up and dragged me behind her back to the village.

I never witnessed such an atmosphere during the meal. Everyone ate together in one room and chatted happily about nothing in particular and enjoyed their meal and the time they could spend together.

The three days passed faster than I thought and when I was preparing to leave, I felt kind of sad. Why should I be sad because of leaving this human village. I never wanted to come here in the first place and I have no reason to be concerned about these humans.

"Are you leaving already?" Akihiro asked when I was heading out of the village. I turned at him and nodded.

"But, isn't it dangerous? The night is coming soon and it's not safe in the forests. You could be attacked by a wild animal or a demon." Yuuki said worriedly. I smiled at that thought, in a few moments it won't concern me in any way. She took the smile as my answer and lowered her head.

"Will we see you again?" She almost whispered. I thought about it. There is a high possibility that this will happen again and it will be easier to return here, where they already know me and accept me, instead of trying to find some other place. I nodded and turned to leave. The sun was already setting and I didn't want them to see me in my true form, so I had to go.

* * *

><p>Ok, this chapter is a little awkward but the point is: Sesshoumaru became human again and returned to the same village. He's got a new name for the days when he is a human and he promised that he will return again. Next chapter: 'Settlement'. I am using the same title because there is no point in thinking about new one. After all it's the same story, just in different point of view XD.<p> 


	3. Settlement

**Chapter 03 – Settlement**

I was in the village again. I didn't mind to be here anymore, I kind of started to like the days I could spend here. This time I felt a little uneasy though, because this was the first time I came here after Rin joined us. I knew that Jaken and Ah-Un will do everything in their powers to protect her, but they have their limits.

I shook it off and looked around myself. The children were playing not far from me and were smiling happily. The men were on the fields and the women were preparing the meal and looked after the children. One of the women, Aina, came closer to me.

"Michio." She started. "May I ask you for a favor? We are running out of firewood and I thought if you could bring us some from the forest." They treated me as their guest. They never asked me to help them with anything, so she was quite nervous about that. I just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled and went back to her work. I watched her for a while and then set out to the forest. I never said a word, while I was here. I knew they had a lot of questions and my muteness was the only thing which restrained them from asking me. I didn't want them to know who I really am and this was the easiest way how to keep it down.

This was the second day of me being here and tomorrow is the day, when I have to leave. Each further year I spend here, the three days seem to be shorter than the year before.

I was returning back to the village, when I came across a low-leveled demon. It was the kind of demon, who was just big in his size but nothing more. Normally I wouldn't be bothered about him even the slightest, but this wasn't normal situation. I slowly backed away, hoping that he won't notice me, but he did.

He looked at me and I recognized the hungry and playful expression on his face. I cursed mentally and started to run away. The firewood already forgotten somewhere on the way. He jumped in front of me and made me stop.

"Damn." The word escaped my throat unconsciously and the demon grinned. Before I had the chance to react he attacked me and I felt his claws cutting in my chest. I somehow managed to keep standing, but then I saw his claws in front of my face and then... nothing.

I heard some voices close to me. Some of them sounded familiar, but I couldn't place them anywhere. I tried to move, but my body was numb and like in the fire. I felt the movements around me and heard one of the voices spoke.

"Seems like he's waking up." I slowly opened my eyes and when I noticed who are the people around me, I was in shock. Inuyasha and his group. Why are they here? If they will recognize me, Inuyasha will probably use it to kill me. I tried to stand up, but Haruki stopped me.

"Don't worry, they are friends, they saved you from that demon." He said with calming voice and I glanced over them. They don't seem to know it's me. I sighed and closed my eyes again. I can rest peacefully then, there's nothing else I can do in this state anyway.

"It's quite late, you can sleep here, I'll return in the morning." I heard Haruki to say and then just the silent rustling as everyone were preparing to sleep. I didn't sleep though. The pain from the injuries and the presence of Inuyasha and his friends didn't allow me to.

I decided that it will be better, if I won't be here when they wake up, so a while before the sunrise I stood up and went out. Only standing up took me quite a lot of effort, but I managed and slowly went to the place, where I knew I would be alone.

After a while, much longer than usual, I stood on the ridge above the village breathing heavily. Coming here took me more energy than I expected. I watched the rising sun beyond the village and my breathing was slowly calming down. I thought that I will stay here until Inuyasha's group will leave, but I miscalculated the solicitude of that Inuyasha's girl.

"What do you think you're doing? Your wounds aren't healed yet, you shouldn't move around so carelessly!" She yelled at me and took a stand beside me. I wondered how did she find me, but she was probably just lucky. I didn't respond her and just kept watching the village. She grew impatient and soon continued.

"What's wrong with you, at least look at me. We saved your life! You should be thankful, so stop ignoring me." I sighed internally. She won't stop until she get some response.

"I didn't ask for your help." It was the only response I could think of. She was right, I owed them for my life but it's not like I would ever admit it to her or anyone else. I didn't need to look at her to know that I surprised her by my statement.

"Sesshoumaru?" Now it was her who surprised me. I didn't expect her to find out who am I just by saying one sentence. "What... what happened to you?" She continued clearly shocked.

"That's none of your business." I answered and turned to go back to the village. She already knows more than she should and I didn't want to face more of her questions. I was still too weak and unfortunately after a few steps I lost my balance. I already saw myself on the ground, but she caught me before I actually fell.

"Why are you helping me, even now." I asked, when she put my hand around her shoulders to support me. After all, me and Inuyasha were always enemies, she didn't have any reason to be helping me. Especially now when she knows the truth.

"You didn't answer my question, why should I?" She told me with smile. "I don't know what happened to you, but you have a human body now, so don't try too hard or you'll hurt yourself more, than you already are." She instructed me. I knew she's right, but I didn't say anything. She didn't say anything else either and so we went the rest of the way to the village in silence.

"Michio, where did you go? When that girl told us you went somewhere on your own in this state, we were worried. I know you are planning to leave tonight, but is it really safe?" I didn't know who did he mean by 'that girl', not that I really cared. But before I could nod to his question, the priestess answered him instead of me.

"It will be ok, don't worry." She smiled at him. "But until then you should rest." She turned at me with strict tone in her voice and be it in another situation, she wouldn't go with that so easily. She seemed to be unaware of that fact and led me to the hut. She helped me to lay down and then left again. I closed my eyes and focused the attention at the voices outside. Even with my human sense of hearing I could hear them pretty clearly.

"Why are you so confident that he will be alright. Just yesterday you didn't seem to be so sure." The monk, I guess, asked doubtfully. I was sure she will tell them the truth. She wasn't the type who would lie to her friends and she could care less about me. So I was surprised by her answer.

"Let's just call it intuition." She didn't lie, but she didn't say the truth either. Of course, even in our earlier conversation she used similar way how to avoid the answer to my question. "We'll be leaving now, so just keep him at rest until he will have to leave." She continued. "And don't worry about him, I am sure that he will be fine." She was very persuasive when she wanted to be. I heard them leaving and soon I was left in silence.

The villagers really took her words to their hearts. The only time when they came was, when they brought me some food and other than that they left me alone to let me rest without disturbances.

When the night was coming, I left the hut and headed out of the village. As always most of the villagers came to see me off, but I never saw such a concern in their faces before.

"Are you really sure you want to leave today? We won't mind if you stay a little longer. Please stay at least until your wounds will heal a little." Haruki almost pleaded. I shook my head slightly and smiled. I must leave today no matter what and my wounds aren't something, what would concern me. After all, in a while when my powers will return, there won't be even a trace of them.

"Well, as you wish. I hope we'll see you next year again." He knew he won't be able to convince me, if I don't want to. I nodded to him and left.

A few weeks later I came across the battle between an octopus-like demon and Inuyasha's group. None of them noticed me, so I just watched them to see how it will end. I didn't care about Inuyasha or the others, the only one whom I owed something was the priestess and she was out of the fight far enough not to get hurt.

I owed her not as much for saving my life, where I guess she had also the biggest part. I doubt Inuyasha would rush to save someone on his own. But the most for not telling anyone about my secret.

Rin is already weak enough point in my life, but as long as I have my powers, I can take care of her. On the other hand, if some of my enemies found out about me turning into human, they would use it for their advantage and I wouldn't stand much chances against them.

The battle continued and I saw, that the priestess stood up and prepared to shoot the arrow at the demon.

"Get out of the way Inuyasha." She shouted and shot. I knew right away, that her arrow will just harm that demon, if not miss entirely and that it will only lead him to focus his attacks at her.

I ran to the demon and ignoring the scream of that girl, I took him down with one strike of my poison claws. All his movements stopped immediately and when he dissipated and I came to view, Inuyasha started to yell at me.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" He wouldn't spare me from some pointed remark about the event in the village, if he knew the truth, so I was sure the priestess didn't talk. I ignored his question and turned to that priestess.

"Now we are settled." I stated and turned to leave. I didn't need to wait for her response, I knew she understood what I meant and I didn't want to start a fight with Inuyasha right now. I returned to Jaken and Rin and continued on my way.

* * *

><p>Ok, this is the end of the time line, but not the end of this issue XD. From now on I am going to play with various ideas for what 'could' happen. Each following chapter will be it's own story (if I don't say otherwise) and they won't be set in exact time (if it will be necessary, I'll point it out on top of the specific chapter). Basically, if Inuyasha's group appears, it will be most likely placed after the third chapter. Though, all the stories will be placed after the first two chapters, because that's the main basis.<p>

I didn't put the characters from two previous chapters here, because I wanted to write it as close to the original 'Settlement' as possible. But I also tried to write it differently so it wouldn't be boring. I hope I succeeded in both.

And one last thing, if you have some idea for anything based on these occurrences, you can give me suggestion and I'll do my best to write it down. It's up on to you, if you write it in review or in PM. As I said in the first chapter, I have some ideas, but I will appreciate even your suggestions.


	4. Flower

I've got this idea when I saw the picture, where Rin is making the plait to Sesshoumaru and he thinks 'It better be pretty'. It was really funny, but I don't remember where I found it. XD It's short but I hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04 – Flower<strong>

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin suddenly spoke and when I didn't react, she continued. "Why do you have flower in your hair?" I stopped and brushed with my hand through my hair to find the stray petal. I thought Yuuki took them all off, but obviously not.

I held the flower in my hand and then turned to Rin and put it in her hair. She smiled happily and I turned again to continue in my way. As I was walking and listening to Rin as she bothered Jaken, I recalled the girls in the village which I left just yesterday.

"Michio, can we play with your hair?" I was sitting near the river when the girls came to me. It was slightly before noon and today was the day when I had to leave. I raised my eyebrows at them questioningly and they chuckled.

"Please, no one else in the village has such a long fine hair as you and you are just sitting here anyway. We will not bother you and we promise that it will look great when we finish. Please." As I watched their begging faces I sighed and nodded. I just hoped that I will be able to return my hairstyle back to normal after they finish.

I was sitting with my head supported with my hand and watched the smiles on the faces of the girls when they came to my view eventually. I sighed internally when I noticed that they brought a bunch of flowers and then realized that I don't mind so much about it. I was just glad that they are having fun.

They resembled me Rin, or Rin resembled me them. I wasn't sure about whom I started to care first. When they finished, they stepped in front of me proudly.

"We are done." They smiled. I stood up and looked at myself on the surface of the river. Other than the fact that my hair was covered in flowers and weaved into various tangles, it could look good... on a girl. I snorted silently and then turned back at the girls who were waiting for my reaction. I smiled at them and they ran off back to the village happily.

"Seems like the girls found out that they can play with you." Yuuki chuckled at my appearance. I gave her annoyed look and she laughed.

"Let me see, I'll help you to return your hair back to normal." It took her longer to take all the flowers off than to the girls to arrange them there. After all, the girls were three, so it was no wonder. But at last it seemed that there was no trace left of the flowers in my hair anymore.

I glanced back at Rin as she knocked Jaken down and smiled slightly. She sure would have a lot of fun with the girls from the village. Maybe I will take her here one day. Maybe.


	5. Annihilated

**Chapter 05 - Annihilated**

I caught the scent of a lot of blood and it gave me the nasty feeling. I wasn't far from the village, where I was spending my time while I was human and I didn't like where this was pointing. I ordered to Jaken and Rin to stay and followed the scent.

When the village came to my sight I saw the havoc left here. All the villagers were slaughtered to death. I saw a lot of dead people before, some of them died by my own hand, but these were all familiar faces and as far as I could say it about humans, they were friends.

For some reason, Inuyasha and his group was here too and they were gathering all bodies at one place to prepare them the proper burial. I noticed that Kagome was standing aside and by her side was standing a little girl with emotionless expression on her face.

Sachiko, eight years old girl who was always full of life and never stopped to smile. It was strange to see her like this, and unnatural. But she was the only survivor, she lost everyone she ever knew in one moment. It was no wonder that she was in such state.

I slowly approached the village, my sight never leaving the dead bodies in front of me and everyone's attention turned at me. I didn't look at Sachiko again, I didn't want to see her like this. And I knew that Kagome, who knew my connection to this village, would make some compassionate expression, which I didn't want to see as well.

"Why you came here?" Inuyasha stepped in front of me. "Don't tell me you are concerned about these people." He asked mockingly. I ignored his question and instead, looking still in the same direction I asked the question.

"Sachiko, what happened here?" She didn't answer and the only response I got was Inuyasha's yelling.

"Can't you tell by simply looking? All the villagers were killed and that girl is the only one who survived." He yelled at me, but before he could continue, he was stopped by the monk.

"How did you know her name? She didn't say a word since we found her standing in shock in front of the village. If she told us her name, I would understand that you could overhear us, but not this way." He pointed out. He was sharp, but I ignored him and instead looked at Inuyasha.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, I asked her." I stated and turned to Sachiko. I wanted to make her talk, to make her snap out of her shock and I was ready to do anything to accomplish this goal. She looked somewhere in the distance and didn't react to anything what was happening around her. I knelt to her and took her chin into my hand to make her look at me.

"Now. Tell me what happened here." I asked again. Inuyasha murmured something, but I didn't pay him attention. The others were silent, waiting for what will happen. At first, Sachiko looked at me surprised, but then she burst into tears and jumped into my arms.

"I went to pick up some flowers into the forest and when I came back, the village was already like this. It was horrible, I didn't know what to do. I don't know what happened or who did it." She said rapidly between the sobs. I tried to calm her down and stood up holding her in my arms. Everyone except Kagome, were shocked by the girl's change and probably by my reaction as well.

"Take her for a while." I turned to Kagome. She nodded and wanted to take her from me, but she refused to let me go and held tightly on my clothes.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." I smiled at her and she nodded reluctantly. Kagome took her and I stepped in front of the village. If there was any time I wanted to use Tenseiga, it was now. It's said that it can save hundred lives in one swing and this is the best chance how to test it. I drew out the Tenseiga and it caused a lot of reactions from the others.

"What are you doing?" Sachiko asked confusedly.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Kagome told her kindly.

"Is he really going to use Tenseiga?" The monk asked, the question pointed at no one in particular.

"It seems so." The demon slayer answered absentmindedly.

"Keh, don't make me laugh. He would never help a human." Inuyasha snorted.

"Shut up Inuyasha, you don't know anything." Kagome snapped at him. I knew that everyone's attention now turned at her and I used it to make my move. I saw the messengers of the underworld and as I swung the Tenseiga towards them, the light released from the sword cut them all and they turned into nothing.

"What did you just do?" Sachiko jumped from Kagome's hands and looked at me.

"You should go to find your mother." I knelt to her and she tilted her head confusedly.

"Just trust me." I smiled at her and she nodded and turned to the village. Her first steps were a little hesitant, but then she noticed the movement among the villagers and she started to run towards them as fast as she could. She was helping to everyone back on their feet and I smiled that she is back to her normal self.

"Hey, I don't get it, why did you help them?" Inuyasha stepped in front of me. I looked at him, my face emotionless again.

"You don't need to understand to what am I doing." I turned to leave, but someone grabbed my arm.

"What is it Sachiko?" I knelt to her so we were at the same eye level.

"How did you do it? I know that they were all dead, but now they are alive, how is this possible? And what happened to you? You look different." She asked.

"I'll tell you next time I'll come here." I stroked her hair and added. "Now you should return to the others." She nodded and ran back. Inuyasha wanted to say something, but I stopped him before he could.

"Don't bother to ask, I won't answer you." I said and he just gaped. Kagome chuckled slightly and when I turned away from him, I smiled too and then set out to return to Jaken and Rin.


	6. Visitors

**Chapter 06 – Visitors**

I was just wandering around, when I noticed some commotion in the village. I came closer and saw Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un on the edge of the village and most of the villagers standing against them with all kinds of tools in their hands, which were right now probably considered as weapons. I quickly hid behind the closest hut and watched what will happen.

"Release the girl demon and leave the village, or we'll slay you." Haruki was shouting at Jaken. I sighed, this can't end up well.

"You foolish human! Do you really think you could slay me down?" Jaken made a step forward and it had the expected effect. All the villagers took a step back and pointed their 'weapons' towards Jaken defensively.

"D-don't come any closer!" Haruki shouted again, but this time not so sure about the convincing powers of his words.

"Let us pass through or I will turn you all into ashes." Jaken threatened them.

"Not until you release that girl." Haruki stood up for his words. I leaned against the hut and smiled slightly. This could go on forever like this or it could end up very quickly. It all depended on Jaken, how will he react. Rin was sitting on Ah-Un, not noticing that she was actually the main reason for this conflict.

"Master Jaken, we have to go, we have to find Lord Sesshoumaru." She told him and he grinned.

"You're right, we have no time to waste. Just wait a second, I'll clear our way." He placed the Staff of two heads in front of him preparing to use it. Is he really going to kill them all? I couldn't blame him, just a few years ago I would do the same if I was in his place. But now, I quickly stepped in front of him and took the staff out of his hands before he could use it.

"What do you think you're doing you filthy human! Give it back!" Jaken yelled at me and I smiled. Seems like he didn't recognize me. This could be fun. I ignored his cursing and while keeping the staff away from his reach I turned at Akihiro who came closer to me and started to talk to me.

"Do you think it is a good idea? He is a demon, what if he will kill you? Trying to fight against them is one thing, but taking things from demons isn't very wise." I had to agree with him. Taking things from the demons really isn't the best idea if you want to stay alive. But I knew what I can expect from Jaken, so even in my human form I could deal with him with no problem.

I smiled at him, telling him that it's ok and then turned to Jaken who started to bother me with his yelling and futile tries to get the staff back. I pinned him with the staff to the ground, which shut him up successfully and now he was just waving with his hands and legs around himself in effort to get some air.

"Won't this make him just more angry?" Akihiro asked pointing at Jaken. I nodded with smile and he just shook his head hopelessly.

"You're digging your own grave." He uttered and my smile just widened. I was still looking at him when Rin's voice caught my attention.

"Please, release him, he can't breath." She knelt to Jaken and I turned at him. She was right. He wasn't struggling so frantically as a while before, but I knew him better than that. He wouldn't die that easily after such a short while without air. I released him anyway and he quickly stood up and took the staff from me.

"Now you will pay for your impudence." He informed me angrily and I just folded my arms waiting for what he will do next. Jaken's eyes widened at my reaction and he seemed to be unsure about what to do. He must have expected that he will scare me away, but it didn't work and it obviously unsettled him. Rin was standing a few steps behind Jaken, watching us cautiously.

"Come on, that's enough. Let's just let them pass. This is getting to be dangerous." Akihiro tried to drag me away. I was glad that even in this form I was still stronger than most of the humans, so his tries had no effect.

"Do you really think you can win against me human? I can kill you without you even noticing that." Jaken threatened me again. I smirked and he unconsciously took a step back.

"Who are you! Why aren't you scared of me? You are just a human and humans should be scared of demons!" Jaken yelled at me. 'It seems that without me behind his back he isn't so confident about his powers.' I thought and then glanced at Rin. Jaken followed my gaze and then turned at me again.

"She is my lord's ward. She doesn't need to be scared of us, we are protecting her." He explained and then he paused. "Why am I telling you this, that's none of your business anyway. Now let us pass or I'll kill you." I just shook my head slightly with smile and stepped out of his way. I stopped on the side of the road and showed him with my hand to go ahead. The other villagers followed my example and cleared the way too.

"Are you making fun of me?" Jaken yelled at me. I leaned against the hut unconcernedly and folded my arms never leaving my eyes from him.

"Don't think this is over." He tried his last attempt to scare me and when it didn't have any effect again, he started to walk through the village angrily. But Rin, instead of following him, jumped off of Ah-Un and watched me curiously.

I knew she recognized me, though she still wasn't sure about that. I placed one finger on my lips to keep her quiet and it had another effect as well. She was now sure it's me. She smiled widely and nodded obediently. I watched her as she jumped back on Ah-Un and they followed the still raging Jaken.

When Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un disappeared from my sight, I wanted leave from the sight of the villagers as soon as possible. I wanted to avoid their questions about what just happened. But Akihiro was faster and when I turned to leave, he already grabbed my hand and held me tightly.

I could have released myself easily, but it would be useless anyway, so I turned at him and waited for what he wanted to tell me. When he was sure I won't go anywhere, he glanced over the rest of the people, but they more or less already returned to their duties, so he turned back at me again.

"Would you come with me please? I have a few questions for you." I knew this will come so I nodded to him without very long delay. He was really sharp and actually, I thought that he would come with this much sooner.

He led me towards the forest and when I glanced back towards the village, everyone quickly pretended to do something so I was sure that Akihiro was just sent by them to get the answers for everyone. We stopped in the small clearing and Akihiro turned to face me.

"Who are you, really?" He asked and I just smiled. I didn't expect him to be so forward. He sighed and then continued.

"I mean, what you did today was really strange and dangerous. That green thing was a demon and he could kill you anytime. But you acted like if you were just playing with him. Don't you value your life?" He sighed again, when I still didn't answer his questions. I was planning to answer him. Eventually. But not yet.

"Look, I'm sure that the only reason why you don't speak is that you don't want to, I don't know why though, but you'll have to talk to me sooner or later. Some people in the village are getting suspicious about you. Especially after what happened today. I trust you and I don't think you would hurt anyone of us, but I have to get some proof for the others." He watched me for a while and then sighed. For the third time already and I remembered what Rin was telling to Jaken when he was sighing too much.

"Rin would tell you that with sighs the happiness flows away. And you're wrong. I am dangerous." I stated with smirk and he looked at me not quite believing if he really heard me or if it was just his imagination.

"What did you say?" He asked staring at me.

"You heard me." I said, giving him the proof that I really said what I said.

"Ok, two things." He started when he recovered from his shock. "First: Who is this Rin and second: I don't see any way how you could be dangerous or why you even should be. Well, if I don't count your stupid ideas like try to surpass a demon who could kill you and then even everybody else." I laughed shortly. His ways of putting things always amazed me.

"Rin is the girl who came to the village today and I don't have any reason to try to surpass Jaken. He's not that strong." I answered him and waited for his reaction.

"Jaken? Is that the demon from today?" He asked and I nodded.

"No, no, no!" He shouted and I wondered what does it mean. "Don't fall into your muteness again, I still have some questions I want to ask you." He continued frantically and I laughed again.

"Don't worry. I will answer your questions. The point is if you will believe me." I assured him.

"Promise?" He asked. I nodded and he sighed in relief.

"Fine." He started. "Let's start with the most recent things. You're talking like if you knew those demons and that girl, but they didn't seem that they would know you."

"Jaken is too dumb to admit something out of ordinary and Rin did recognize me in the end." I explained. "Ah-Un is more or less just a pet. Rin uses him to ride on him."

"Pet? You mean that dragon thing? How can you call that a pet?" He asked frightened. I just smiled and he sighed.

"Ok, that's not important anyway. What did you mean by 'out of ordinary' and that she did recognize you in the end?" He asked and this time it took me a little longer to answer. I had to think about some acceptable way how to tell him that.

"I normally don't look like I do now." I started but didn't continue.

"And how do you look like? Normally." He asked sarcastically. I knew he wasn't about to believe me so I decided for another option.

"Maybe it will be better to postpone this conversation to another time otherwise I don't think you would believe me. I guess the best time will be when I will be leaving this village tomorrow." I suggested.

"What? You want me to go with you? You never let anyone to go with you before." He said in disbelief.

"I know, but that will be the best time to finish this conversation because that will also allow me to prove you my words." I explained and he nodded. Then we returned to the village and for the time being left this topic unmentioned.

"So, can we continue in our conversation now?" Akihiro asked. We just lost the village out of sight and he already started to ask questions. The sun was setting but it wasn't completely down yet. Just a little while and I will be myself again.

"I am a demon." I told him and he looked at me obviously not believing a word I told him.

"Yeah right, and I am the mute one here." He said sarcastically and I laughed.

"Then you should already start to learn how to keep your mouth shut." I told him.

"Fine, fine, so you are demon huh? You certainly don't look like any demon I saw until now." He continued in his sarcastic tone. The rustling in the bushes caught our attention and we both looked that way. At the same time the sun finally set down and I returned to my own self. Akihiro was focused on the rustling so he didn't notice my change.

Playful smirk spread onto my face and I changed my position on the other side of him. I already knew that the rustling was caused just by the stray rabbit, so there was nothing to worry about. The rabbit ran out of the bushes and Akihiro sighed in relief.

"It's just a rabbit." He turned to the spot where I stood before and when he didn't see me there he looked around and his look fell on me. His eyes widened and he started to scream.

"Aaaah! A demon! Leave me alone! Wait! Where's Michio!" He looked frantically around himself and when he didn't find what he was looking for, he turned back at me.

"What did you do to him? You didn't kill him, did you?" He asked pointing at me. I didn't understand his actions. He was scared of me with no doubt and yet he was more concerned about if I killed myself or not. He should be more worried about himself right now, this was foolish.

"I knew you didn't believe me." I stated and he paused in surprise. He came closer to me and examined me for a while and then with widened eyes he asked.

"Is that really you?" I nodded and he sat on the ground for the lack of ability to keep standing and stared at me.

"I can't believe it. You really are a demon." He stated and I smiled.

"Let's get going. You can return to the village or you can follow me for a while, but the second option might put you in danger." I informed him and set out on the way towards my companions.

"Say." Akihiro caught up with me. "If you are a demon, why are you coming to our village?" He asked.

"It's a curse." I told him and when I saw the questioning look on his face I continued. "I'm turning into human each year for three days. The first time we've met was the first time this happened to me." I explained.

"Well, that explains your state and behavior back then." He stated, I glared at him and he quickly backed away.

"You know what? You're pretty scary like this." He commented.

"That's the purpose." I told him with smirk and he sighed.

"Yeah, I guess."

We reached the clearing where Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un settled to wait for me. Akihiro was falling behind, which was my intention, but he was still close enough so he wouldn't get lost. I came closer and Jaken's and Rin's faces lit up when they noticed me.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You are back!" They exclaimed happily. I turned at Jaken.

"Did you have fun in that village?" I asked him and he stared at me with frightened look.

"How... how do you know about that my lord?" Rin started to chuckle and Jaken turned at her.

"Did you tell him Rin?" He asked and she started to laugh even more.

"She didn't need to tell me." Jaken turned back at me and was clearly confused. At that time Akihiro came out from the forest and Jaken glanced at him.

"Damn, couldn't you take some better path? I almost lost you from my sight." Akihiro complained when he came closer.

"You! You are from that village! What are you doing here?" Jaken started to yell at him and Akihiro looked helplessly from him at me and then back at him.

"He will accompany us for some time." I informed Jaken and he looked at me in disbelief. Then he turned at Akihiro and glared at him, but didn't say anything.

Now, when Akihiro saw his reaction, he smiled confidently and when I started to walk again, all of them followed me without any questions.


End file.
